


【OS】听你的歌 - 2（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 海神x塞壬- 第二次发/情期交/配该怀孕了- 已经无生理知识了 毕竟塞壬变人谁知道呢 （写到的生//殖口是类似abo里o成结的地方，塞壬没有睾丸所以变成人之后也没有精子只有前列腺液）





	【OS】听你的歌 - 2（R）

樱井翔觉得别扭得很。虽然是自己要求他留下的，但为什么海神就这么住在了自己家，每天在沙滩上钓鱼，鱼都排着队咬他的饵，这样钓鱼到底有什么成就感。

海神似乎不用睡觉，但塞壬需要。后来樱井翔才知道白天大野智发呆的时候都是在睡觉。樱井翔偶尔担心自己睡觉时大野智总盯着自己看，其实他随便动用一点海神的力量，观察一个塞壬睡觉还不是动动手指的事吗。

大野智很开心。每天数着手指算日子，终于盼到塞壬即将发情的日子。掐到第22天的早晨，大野智老实地待在家里等樱井翔从水里上来，昨晚他就闻到樱井翔身上有点不一样的味道，晚上他悄悄进了水里，通过水流带来的气味和他微微升高的体温确认了樱井翔快要发情的事实。

大野智也准备好了。

他只要慢慢放出自己的气味，樱井翔很快就会乖乖地趴在水边，大眼睛直盯着他看。

樱井翔从柜子里找出了药瓶，仰头喝了那剩下的半瓶药。那是让他的双腿可以维持更长时间的药。平时自己变出的双腿最多持续半小时，喝了药之后几个小时都不是问题，而且肋骨处的鳃裂也会消失，身上星星点点的鳞片也不见了。第一次在大野智面前完全变成人形的樱井翔有些害羞，尤其是低头看到毫无遮掩的属于人类男性的生殖器时。

“有尾巴的话，那个，我使不上力。”樱井翔避开大野智过于火热的视线，推开水池边的门，“这样的话可以在床上做……”

“哦，嗯。”大野智愣了一下，跟着樱井翔朝房间内部走去。他的家里还有一个小隔间，里面只有一张床，是没有怎么接触过人类的塞壬对人类世界的好奇心。

“我爸爸是普通人，但因为寿命的缘故，我小时候就去世了，妈妈的房间里也有一张床。”樱井翔把床上松软的杯子掀开。小隔间里没有什么他的气味。“对了，你的腿是天生的吗？”

“是的。”大野智点点头，樱井翔坐上床时，他也跟着爬上床。

“好羡慕啊。”樱井翔看着大野智摸上自己的小腿，细腻的皮肤被大野智有层薄茧的手指划过，弄得樱井翔有些痒，想收回腿时却被抓住了脚踝。

“小翔的尾巴也很好看。”大野智回忆着每天都能看到的雪白的尾巴，泛着粉红色光的鳞片总是在他心口擦过。他握着樱井翔的脚踝，轻轻在他脚背上落下一吻。

“更喜欢尾巴吗？”樱井翔靠着床头的墙，不安地把手覆上大野智压在自己小腿上的手。

“不是哦，”大野智顺着小腿朝上摸，慢慢蹭到樱井翔的大腿，凑到他脸前，“小翔的腿很性感。”

说完话就亲上了他的嘴唇。大野智轻轻吮吸着对方丰厚的下唇，又小心地把舌尖递进对方的嘴里。他把自己挤进樱井翔的腿间，手捧着他的脸，一点点加大力道，把自己的气味全部送进对方的身体里。

樱井翔轻喘着气，配合大野智的动作，吸着他的舌尖。大野智的气味源源不断地顺进鼻腔里，樱井翔觉得身体热热的，却想要和他抱得更紧，手臂环上了对方的肩，呼吸变得困难起来也不愿意松手。大野智口中的味道也让他难以自持，除了想要更多之外不知道该做出什么反应。

大野智的手摸上大腿，在有软肉的腿根停留了一会儿，便握上他的性器，柱体在刺激下一点点挺立起来。塞壬的形态并不会有外生殖器，大野智发现它有些可爱，因为没有使用过而呈现的浅肤色，顶端还有些上翘，颤颤巍巍地吐出一点透明的粘稠液体。大野智故意用手指去点顶端地小孔，激得樱井翔抱紧了他的肩，小声拒绝着不熟悉的快感。

生殖腔和性器之间的一小块皮肤也敏感得很，大野智俯下身去舔性器的根部，滑腻的皮肤被弄得发红，稍用力一下就能听到樱井翔努力克制的呻吟。生殖腔还是好看的小口，因为发情而分泌的液体已经溢出来了些，水渍亮晶晶地积在小洞口。大野智用手指探了探，戳开穴口。

感觉到异物的进入，樱井翔紧张地靠近大野智，把手搭在他的身上，小面积的肢体接触让他的体温一下升高了。大野智的气味充满了整个房间，混着自己的分泌物的味道，比起对方的味道有些甜。樱井翔觉得手指进入体内之后，更多的体液分泌出来，下身都变得滑滑的。大野智的手指抽出来一些再插进去时甚至能听到水声。

两人心里都清楚事前的扩张在发情期根本是多余的，只不过任性地想多花点时间。大野智一边用手指温柔地在热热的小洞里抽插，一边任由樱井翔蹭着自己的头发，一点点啄着嘴角。大野智把樱井翔额前遮住眼睛的头发往后撩，顺手捏了两下他的耳朵，樱井翔笑了起来，又亲了一下他的鼻尖，小声地说可以了哦，便拍拍他的手臂。

大野智握住早就勃起的性器，在樱井翔的会阴处蹭了两下，沾上体液的顶端变得水晶晶的。抵在扩张到位的穴口时，性器的顶端便陷进去了些。

感觉到性器的热度，樱井翔有些退缩，看到大野智低头认真的表情时才安心了些，手不自觉地抚上大野智的脸，让他抬头看着自己。大野智对上樱井翔的眼睛，一时有些反应不过来。他的眼睛里只有自己的样子，还有些眼泪。大野智怎么舍得让樱井翔哭，只得把嘴唇印在眼角，咸咸的液体顺着流进嘴里。

“安心。”大野智在他耳边轻轻地说。下身慢慢挤进狭窄的通道，软肉热情地欢迎着性器的进入，即使主人的内心还是焦虑且不安的。大野智环着樱井翔的腰，尽可能地贴着他，让他放下心来。

不算深的生殖口早就打开了，大野智不愿直接进到那里，而是抽出了性器，再缓缓操进去，没有进入生殖口，过了那里，去刺激樱井翔深处的敏感点。樱井翔感觉到大野智的心思，沉了腰让大野智可以进得更深，发情期适合交配的身体没有什么痛感，被撑开发胀的感受都变成快感散布到樱井翔全身。

小穴的软肉紧紧包裹着大野智的性器，虽然润滑的体液让抽插变得足够容易，但大野智没有直接抽插起来，而是慢慢的把性器推到最里，又抽出来，再慢慢送进小穴里。每次操到深处时都能擦过樱井翔的敏感点，让身下的人浑身一颤，小穴里的软肉也会抽动一下。樱井翔在大野智耳边小声呻吟着，闭着眼感受他的体温。

大野智的呼吸变得沉重起来，操干的频率变快了。他的小腹压着樱井翔的性器，前端分泌出的体液弄湿了两人的腹部，下身一样发出刺耳的黏腻的液体被迫分开的水声。大野智把脸埋到樱井翔的脖颈，尽情地呼吸着属于他的气味。嘴唇重重地吸起一小块皮肤，不顾樱井翔偏头想避开脖子上有些疼痛的感觉，大野智用牙磨过泛红的地方。他正压在对方身上，手在头边扶着，怕他撞到墙，但也禁锢住他，樱井翔只能小声哼哼来拒绝大野智嘴上过于粗暴的动作。大野智意识到用的力气有些大了，安慰似的用舌尖细致地舔过每一寸被啃咬过的肌肤。

樱井翔感到生殖口一寸寸地打开，每一次大野智擦过那里去操干更深的地方的时候，生殖口都会颤动一下，没有过经验的内部蠢蠢欲动地渴望着，希望第一次的进入是大野智，他这么想着，陌生的感觉刺激着感官，仅剩的意志让他犹豫着是否开口请求大野智操进生殖口。

“我…可以进去吗……”大野智的呼吸重重地打在樱井翔耳边，热得他的耳朵变红了。

樱井翔感谢他和自己的默契，点头，把手覆上对方的背，手指浅浅地陷进了肉里，把大野智往自己身上按了按，嘴唇盖着他的肩头，等待大野智干进生殖口的动作。

大野智动了动腰，换了一个角度，贴着内壁上方慢慢操干进去，生殖口比刚开始时打开了许多，伞状的顶端轻松地卡在了内部更小的入口处。仅仅是进入了一点，就让樱井翔的双腿不住地打颤，指甲抠进大野智的背，从内部被撑开的感觉大过了交合的快感。他睁大眼睛，看到大野智担忧地神色，他想安慰樱井翔又不知道该怎么做，抽出性器的动作都会让他感到疼痛，而进一步的动作也不可能。

只有樱井翔完全放松才能消除掉的痛感让两人都有些无措。樱井翔颤抖着想要接纳进大野智的性器，但无法说服自己的身体去容纳对方。大野智也胀得难受，他扯开嘴朝樱井翔笑了一下，对方努力撅起嘴唇亲了他的嘴角。两人暗自努力地破开进也不是退也不是的僵局。

“动动……唔…”樱井翔吃力地开口，声音有些发抖。大野智沉下腰把性器送进去一些，引得樱井翔又抓紧了他的背，但没有挣扎的样子，而是屈起腿夹住了大野智的腰，试图放松身体让大野智轻松一些。

意识到这样会容易些的大野智慢慢地但坚定地把性器送进生殖口里，听到樱井翔喉咙里发出了呜咽时稍停了一下，触到内部一处有些突起的软肉，大野智在那儿磨了磨。樱井翔猛地一颤，腰部痉挛着，腿软得夹不住大野智的腰，又耷拉地分开成大字。张着嘴却发不出声音，只有些沙哑的，声带厮磨的喉音传进大野智耳朵里。快感顿时让樱井翔忘了刚才的疼痛，堆积着的眼泪一并顺着脸庞流下，弄湿了大野智的手。樱井翔像被快感冲昏了头，扭着腰自发地磨蹭起大野智没有动作的性器。

看到樱井翔反应的大野智有些惊喜，安心了些，按住樱井翔乱动的腰，加快速度反复刺激着那里，每操到那点的时候，樱井翔的小穴里都会一阵阵颤动，紧紧绞住大野智的性器，几乎让他控制不住要泄在樱井翔的生殖口里。

“哈，射进去的话，会怀孕的。”大野智阻止了樱井翔催促他的动作，“小翔……”

“没事，啊啊…”樱井翔张嘴时也带出了呻吟，他早就考虑过第二次发情期操进生殖口会怀孕的事了，同意大野智进入生殖口也就是默认了他可以和大野智繁衍后代的事实。“没事的……”

大野智闻声，把自己的身体撑起了一点，离开樱井翔时吻了他的额头，又把眼泪用大拇指抹掉。大野智抽出一节又用了点力操干进去，樱井翔被顶得差点撞到头，自己朝大野智的方向靠了靠。加快了操干的频率，每一次都会碾过敏感的部位，樱井翔无法自持的捂着嘴哭起来，呻吟声都被他努力咽下去，只有突然被变了频率的性器稳稳操到敏感点时的惊叫透过。

大野智不介意樱井翔的动作，只是埋头把性器一次次送进他体内，看到樱井翔可爱的性器被操干得晃动着，分泌出的液体弄湿了整个小腹部，每次抽出时都带出小洞口的一些软肉，体内的肉红色和洁白的肌肤形成的对比刺激着大野智。他感觉下身收紧了几下，是射精的前兆，他小声地提醒樱井翔，又狠狠操干了几下，埋进生殖口深处射了出来。

温度稍低一些的精液冲在内壁，樱井翔也被刺激地射出了几股前列腺液，小穴里的体液被精液挤出来一些，混着空气发出点噗嗤的声音。大野智的性器迟迟没有退出，埋在深处的性器堵住了精液。樱井翔小声地抽泣着，因为快感也因为被射进生殖口的心理刺激，他双腿大开，肚子上全是自己的体液，本来就白的皮肤变得亮晶晶的，屁股被大野智撞得通红，不过他自己看不到。眼泪不停地流出来，大野智在他眼角的手指都被打湿了，只能用手背去帮他擦眼泪，一边平复着自己的呼吸。

“小翔……”大野智把性器退出来了些，凑近了樱井翔，“我会负责的，所以……”

“没事…都说了，”樱井翔被突然来的保证弄得有些局促，明明自己也乐在其中，却哭得像是被欺负了似的。“我相信你。”

最后交换了一个吻，大野智抽离了性器，白白的精液混着樱井翔的体液和泡沫从小口流出来。小洞暂时并不上，随着樱井翔的呼吸一开一合。大野智用手抹开了那片泡沫，心疼地用手摸了摸发红的皮肤，樱井翔缩了缩身子，想躲开有些凉的手。他试着动了动腿，把自己撑起来，又用手掌把眼泪抹掉，不管下身那些多余的液体，坐了起来。

“怀孕的概率…是95%左右。”樱井翔把手上的眼泪和体液用纸巾擦掉，一鼓作气站到地上，腿还有些软，差点没站稳，被坐在床上的大野智扶着腰。“海神大人准备好养后代了吗？”

“准备好了哦。”大野智的声音又变得黏黏糊糊的，如果没有使劲抓着樱井翔的腰和手臂，樱井翔又要怀疑他是不是已经睡着了。

“陪我去洗澡吧，药的时间快到了。”樱井翔干脆跌在大野智怀里，让海神抱着自己跳进水池里。

==========

塞壬怀孕后的一周内就会出现孕期反应，约45天左右受精卵成熟，乒乓球大小的软壳受精卵将通过塞壬的生殖腔从体内排出。受精卵需要50天左右的时间，在适宜水温下孵化，浅滩海水较宜。

孵化后的塞壬幼崽非常小，也非常脆弱，需要父母的悉心照顾，约十个月内会长到人类婴儿大小。

【建议父母们购入育儿水箱来保障后代的安全。】

==========


End file.
